Jellybeans
by Luvbii
Summary: Riku bought a pack of jellybeans. Sora wants a cherry flavored one, and he'll get it no matter what. RiSo. Contains a yoai yaoi , don't wanna read-don't have to. ONE-SHOT


**Jellybeans **~a Kingdom Hearts fic~

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or their characters in any way, shape, or form. Never have, never will.

"Your total will be 80 munny," the cashier read aloud. The silver-haired customer, with cash already in hand, dropped the munny into the cashier's palm. "Do you want a bag?" the cashier added, most likely out of habit.

The customer merely shook his head and said, "No thanks," and took the item he paid for. By the time he exited the store, the customer named Riku, popped the first jellybean he touched into his mouth. He had picked up a snack on the way home from school, since he didn't pack enough lunch. A cool breeze picked up as he strolled home. He smiled to himself while he chewed on a grape flavored bean. _This island sure is peaceful... _he thought to himself.

"Hey, is that..." a spikes-for-hair high school studend squinted his eyes. Then, he gasped at who he say. "It is! Riku! Hey! Riiiku!" he called out to his best friend.

Riku turned around to see his friend panting in front of him. He smiled and ruffled his friend's hair. "Hey Sora. How was detention?" he asked casually.

"_Horrible_, as always. I had nothing to do for fifteen minutes Riku. Fifteen minutes!" Riku's friend, Sora, explained dramatically, holding his arms out, emphasizing his point. Riku chuckled at him; Sora pouted. "What's so funny? Me suffering in detention with the wicked Ms. Farron?" Riku laughed even harder at this statement.

"OK, for one, Ms. Farron isn't "wicked", she's strict. She's nice when she wants to be. Second, I can't imagine what it'd be like if you spent an hour doing nothing,"

Sora groaned. "I'm getting a headache from just _thinking_ about it..."

The duo continued walking home, and Riku was down to the last jellybean in his pack. When he took it out, Sora caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye. It was a deep red color, and both of them knew what flavor it was without tasting it: **cherry**.

Sora's mouth began to water as he thought of the cherry flavor spreading through his mouth. Riku was about to eat it, when he saw how big Sora's eyes were. They gleamed with want and were as big as dinner plates. Riku smirked and waggled the bean in front of Sora's face.

Sora automatically opened his mouth, as if he was actually going to get the cherry flavored jelly bean. Riku pulled it away in a teasing manner. Sora closed his jaw and pouted again. "Aww, c'mon Riku! Please?" he made a puppy-dog face. Like his best friend wasn't already immune to it.

"Please what, Sora?" Riku grinned mischieviously.

"Can I have that jellybean, please?" Sora asked in an obnoxiously sweet tone. After getting no response, he added, "Pretty please, Riku? With a **cherry** on top?"

Riku still didn't respond. "Hmph! Fine, be a selfish poop head and eat the jellybean! Fatty!" Sora huffed, childishly stuck his tongue out and started walking again.

The silverette let out a low laugh—he came up with a plan. A plan that could get Sora the cherry flavor he wants so much. He popped the bean into his mouth and chewed, making sure he got the most of the flavor. Then, when Riku caught up with his friend, he said, "Sora, wait!"

Sora turned around, his face full of hope that he'd get the cherry flavored treat. Riku smirked. "You can have it...the cherry jellybean," And suddenly...

Sora's eyes widened at...the flavor of Riku's mouth. Before the brunette knew it, Riku's smooth lips connected with his own, along with Riku's...tongue. Normally, Sora would've shoved Riku away and probably scream and run home...but his mouth tasted so _good_...

Riku smirked inwardly when Sora began to respond to the kiss. While Sora was distracted by the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. They broke the kiss when their lungs practically screamed for air. Immediately, Sora blushed just as red as the cherry jellybean. "U-um...that was..." Sora stuttered.

"Amazing," Riku completed.

"No, that was..." Sora shook his head and blushed even harder when he realized how close they were...and what they did just a few moments ago. Riku, however, felt his heart begin to descend to the ground. _Was I too...forward?_ He thought worriedly. "That was...what, Sora?" he asked carefully, preparing for rejection.

"The best cherry jellybean I've ever had," Sora admitted, grinning. Riku felt the world lift off his shoulders.

"You bet it was," Riku smiled back.

**(A/N: Yeah, yeah, a short one-shot~ I've never done one short before...and UGH this story moves too fast and there is really no plot, but I just had to budge this writer's block out of my head and...here ya'll are! A short, and hopefully cute, one-shot by yours truly! Wow I haven't posted in 5ever. I'm truly gomen about that T_T Please review any mistakes or...anything! Thanks for reading3)**


End file.
